Noxus
Noxus is a powerful empire with a fearsome reputation. To those beyond its borders, Noxus is brutal, expansionist and threatening, yet those who look beyond its warlike exterior see an unusually inclusive society, where the strengths and talents of its people are respected and cultivated. Its people were once a fierce reaver culture until they stormed the ancient city that now lies at the heart of their empire. Under threat from all sides, they aggressively took the fight to their enemies, pushing their borders outward with every passing year. This struggle for survival has made the Noxians a deeply proud people who value strength above all, though that strength can manifest by many different means. Anyone can rise to a position of power and respect within Noxus if they display the necessary aptitude, regardless of social standing, background, homeland, or wealth. Lore The human nation of Noxus is in many ways the moral antithesis of Demacia; it is a country where the physically and mentally strong acquire power through any means, regardless of the consequences to their fellow citizens. Locations The Empire of Noxus (commonly referred to as Noxus) is a nation located on the northern part of Valoran, sharing its borders with Demacia, Shurima, and several city-states such as Piltover and Zaun. The currently well known locations within Noxus are: Basilich Located at the North-eastern part of North Valoran, the cities current leader is Steward Invetia Varn (previously Quilletta Varn). The city is well known for its paintings made out of cobwebs. Bel'zhun Located at the Northern part of Shurima, it is currently controlled by Noxus. Previous rulers of the city were Hagyos Valif, and Hazir Ima'Sai. Its current rule is a Noxian Steward known as Dorrik. The city has a large rebel insurgance against the Noxian rule. Known as the Suns of Bel'Zhun, they frequently trade weapons with Clan Medarda of Piltover. Its Hwatis wool and plate are prised for felting and insulation. Bloodcliffs Located in Northern Valoran, the cities current leader is Steward Hovri JV. One of its main sources of trade are rough grades, which it sells to the Avarosans in Frostheld. Fallgren Located at the North-eastern part of Valoran, the island city is currently in controll by Noxus ever since the Battle of Fallgren in which lead to a decicive victory. The cities current ruler is Steward Jeon. Many tubes used in Zaun have been made here by Hedicila Elastica. Gereshni Located at the Northern part of Shurima, it is currently controlled by Noxus. Previous Shuriman and current Noxian ruler of the city is Steward Ta'Fik. The cities most well known trade good are Shuriman Azirite (Blood glass), named by the current Shuriman Emperor, . Glorft Located on the Southern point of North Valoran, its currently in control of Noxus after the Assault on Glorft, led by . Grannit Located at teh South-east tip of North Valoran, its current leader is Steward Eranolaj Smik. Its most well know trade good are dried Bolbo fish, which can be made into a dish known as Boild Bolbo-head soup. Ironwater Located at the South-east tip of North Valoran, its current leader is Steward Arron. Its most well known trade good is Beet-wine. Ivory Ward District The Ivory Ward itself is one of the oldest and most wealthy districts in the Noxian capital.The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 28 Its marketplace was the center of a serious riot following the death of Boram Darkwill. The compromised marketplace remains under investigation by Noxian authorities, and residents of the Ivory Ward have drastically increased their security. Kilgrove Located in the Southern part of North Valoran, its current leader is Steward Dauvin (previously Thomark). Its most well know trade good is Kilgrovian cloudcedar. Krexor Located in South Eastern part of North Valoran, its current leader is Steward Lisabetya (previously Liliann Ema Herrbel). The city is known for its smiths. Northern Plains Located at the northern edge of the Empire, the plains are currently occupied by . With harsh dust-filled windy weather, many travellers have lost their lives in this unforgiving wasteland. From the weather or from a certain Yordle and his mythic , most Noxians avoid travelling through this landscape. Noxus Prime The largest city in the Empire, the capital is the main political, cultural, religious, military, economic and educational center of the country. The whole city was built into a mountain, with the Main Palace, housing the Grand General's quarters, located at its peak. The Main Palace is also one of the oldest buildings in the city. Known also as The Immortal Bastion, it was once the main fortress of the brutal warlord known as . Towering spires litter the skyline of the city. Many noble houses are located in the capital, such as the . While nowhere near clean and pristine in appearance as Demacia's capital, the city is the visual representation of the Empire's might, power, and strength. The city has many war memorials that honor the courageous dead. Noxian Bleak Academy is the main center for the empire's techmaturgical research and has close relations with Zaun's College of Techmaturgy. The city is also the headquarters of the infamous Black Rose organization. Qualthala Located at the southern point of Northern Valoran, its currently in control of Noxus after the Siege of Qualthala, led by . Rokrund Located in the Southern part of North Valoran, its current leader is Steward Katye. Its most well know trade good are vegetables known as Naaps. Sion's Memorial Sion Update Promo 1.png|Sion's Memorial (Newly built) Sion Update Promo 2.png|Sion's Memorial (Run down) Sion Update Promo 3.png|Sion's Memorial (Black Rose) Sion Update Promo 4.png|Sion's Memorial (Reanimation) This memorial and tomb is dedicated to , a Noxian war hero celebrated as the killer of the Demacian King Jarvan I. It was later used to contain the resurrected form of Sion before , with the aid of the Black Rose, was successfully able to control him by the use of blood. The current state of this memorial is unknown, though the former man once housed in it unwillingly serves Noxus, mainly its Grand General, once more.Sion: Reborn The Drakengate Located in the North-eastern part of North Valoran, the citties current leader is Steward Algor Nimchi. It was in control of Noxus ever since The Draken campaign, lead by . It most well known trade goods are its fine mudpacks, as well as popular adulterants such as: peach slugs, nacre powder, Nirpooti skins, Freljordian grain milk, seeds, and Ionian silver pomace. The Fleshing Arena Noxus Prime was renowned for a spectacle called The Fleshing. It was a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter wins their matches, the number of opponents they fight simultaneously, generally other prisoners of war, would increase. Xin Zhao/Background Alistar/Background This meant eventual death for every contender, though also unparalleled glory. Both , and , are survivors of the spectacle, with Xin Zhao holding the record for defeating the most opponents. Uindor Located at the Eastern part of North Valoran, its current leader is Steward Amenesce. The city is well known for its Light Vindoran horse breed bred for desert use. The Noxian Dark Riders are said to specificly only ride breeds from this area. Other similar horse breed found here are Destriers and Coursers. Urzeris Located at the Northern part of Shurima, its currently controlled by Noxus. Its current ruler is Steward Vin. Its most well known trade good is the Urzeris Salt. Culture General= As Noxus expands and defeats neighboring cultures and cities, it offers the conquered people a choice; swear loyalty to Noxus and be judged solely on your worth, or be destroyed. This is not subterfuge or any kind of ruse; the Noxians are as good as their word, and many who have embraced their conquerors' way of life find their prospects greatly improved. But those who refuse to bend the knee are crushed without mercy. Whether a city is taken by force or willingly swears fealty to Noxus, its warmasons immediately set to work in stamping the empire's authority upon the newly acquired territory. Gateways of dark stone quarried from the mountains surrounding the capital are raised on every road leading to the city. Known throughout Valoran as Noxtoraa (gateway to Noxus in Ur-Nox) these towering structures leave approaching travelers in no doubt as to who holds the reins of power. The citizenry of Noxus generally stands behind the principle that "only the strong survive", regarding the qualities of benevolence and compassion as signs of weakness. Strength begets strength, at least as far as the humans of Noxus are concerned. This seeming cruelty, however, is not an indicator of chaos. As is naturally and necessarily the case with humankind, Noxus is an orderly country, where rules protect the citizenry from harm... at least from their peers. In Noxus, however, those with power are clearly protected by the law more than those without it. Where other human settlements tend to welcome non-humans into their midst, Noxians are decidedly xenophobic. Non-humans are, at best, made to feel unwelcome within the borders of this nation. There are exceptions to this, but only after the non-humans in question have proven themselves to be either useful or (or ). Human visitors and immigrants to Noxus are made to feel only slightly better, again proving themselves only by either demonstrating competence or inspiring terror in their enemies. The Empire of Noxus is a nation that resembles its inhabitants – dark and sinister. The foundation of the Capital was built into a granite mountain, and a fair portion of the city lies underground. Structures are built on top of and into the mountain itself. A tremendous man-made moat, filled with a witches' brew of foul and putrid liquids, circumnavigates the city; the moat serves as a powerful means of cutting off access to Noxus through all but a few key points, which are heavily guarded. At the top of the granite mountain resides the headquarters of the Noxian High Command; the mountain itself vaguely resembles a demonic skull from a distance. Beyond the huge city walls lie the Noxian denizens that are too poor (or not lucky enough) to live inside. The subterranean city level of the Noxian Capital is almost as large as the top level, with numerous shops, taverns, and residences comprising the seedy underbelly of the notorious nation. Noxus contains the largest network of dungeons anywhere on Runeterra, with numerous Noxian nobles claiming ownership over the various labyrinthine passages and subterranean rooms. |-|Languages= The Empire boasts a vast number of different languages, due to it conquering diferrent lands. Ur-Noxian is the most common tounge used in Noxus. * Ur-Noxian language: ** Noxtoraa - gateway to Noxus Government General= The ruling political organization of Noxus is called the Noxian High Command, and it acts as the head of the military. In Noxus, the military controls every aspect of the political landscape; there is no separation between the warfare and politics. The eternally youthful-looking leader of the High Command, General Boram Darkwill, had ruled Noxus for countless years. General Darkwill had far exceeded his average lifespan as a human; it is rumored that he was kept alive through necromantic magic. Such a conclusion would seem to make sense, especially when considering that he had ruled the Noxian High Command since before the time of King Jarvan I of Demacia. His seemingly endless hunger for power and conquest has driven Noxus to be the nightmarish threat to its neighbors that it is today. In more recent times, the Noxian government was in a transition state. General Boram Darkwill was assassinated, and Noxian High Command was in the process of selecting the next Grand General. There was a power struggle between the different Generals, and political squabbles between their supporters had broken out across the empire. Finally, by defeating challenger Keiran Darkwill, assumed the position of Grand General of Noxus. He was able to overcome the odds of the duel with his cunning and quick wits. With the support of his allies, namely , he seized the highest position in Noxus. All the lands the Empire has conquered have Stewards places as the main leaders of cities or areas. |-|Military= The armies of Noxus appear to be little more than barbarous hosts of individual warbands, but this belies the discipline and sophistication required to make such a formation viable. The success of Noxian armies is undeniable, and their very diversity is testament to their effectiveness. Conquered peoples that swear loyalty to Noxus become part of its armies and add their unique strengths to the empire's war efforts. Thus, regimentation and uniformity are anathema to the Noxian way of life, and each warband is celebrated for the many and varied methods of war it brings to bear. Military service in Noxus is compulsory for a period of six years, with all of its citizens retained as active reservists until their golden years. The Noxian High Command reserves the right to draft any of its citizens, regardless of age, into military service in times of dire need. Active Noxian military personnel are afforded a higher level of citizenship in Noxian society, and it is not uncommon for most citizens to remain active in the military for ten or more years. There is seldom a lack of work in the Noxian military, even with the forced quasi-peace that exists between Noxus and their eternal rivals, the Demacians. Relations Bilgewater Thanks to Gangplank's marauding against Noxian warfleets, Bilgewater and Noxus are on shaky terms with one another. However, Bilgewatian pirates on occasion will assist the Noxian military, should they see the endeavor profitable. Though the Noxian military campaigns were eventually stopped, , is a mainstay down at Bilgewater's Fleet Street. She can often be seen poking her head into the pubs and taverns in search of sailors down on their luck, offering an even share of the plunder to those willing to sail under her command. At some point the Saltwater Scourge managed to steal the Leviathan, personal warship, earning the personal enmity of Noxus's Grand General. After Gangplank's fall from power, it is unknown if relations between Bilgewater and Noxus have improved. Demacia Noxian hostilities with Demacia and likewise stretches far back in the nations histories. Having fought at least two wars with each other, the two nations are political, military and ideological rivals and see the other as a threat. The death of King Jarvan I Lightshield at the hands of , a General of Noxus, is celebrated as a national event in the Empire. Tensions between the two nations has not changed and will likely not change until one of the two factions gives up. Freljord In more recent times, the Noxians' Barbarian Pacification Campaign was halted when the barbarians allied themselves to Freljord. The Empire puts it's efforts into growing separatist ideas within Freljord, holding it back from ever truly challenging it as a nation. Ionia Ionia, a land rich in magical energy, proved a fertile ground for Noxus to plunder in search of artifacts of great power to serve as weapons of mass destruction, all in an attempt to fuel the Empire's never-ending expansion with the added benefit of maintaining an edge on Demacia. Piltover As the strongest nation on Runeterra, Noxus heavily relies on the crutial trade rout of Piltover for controling its vast lands in the Northern and Southern parts of Valoran. Due to the importance of the location, many Noxian shadow agents have infiltrated all levels of Piltover's society in order to prepare the Empire for a possible future invasion of the city. Shurima A favorite location for Noxian plunderers and poachers, Shurima represents a land of opportunity for most Noxian citizens that decide to go there. People like Aelon's uncle and would risk everything to seek out wealth and power in this unforgiving land. Noxians usually hire local guides and mercenaries such as for their grave plunders. , the self-proclaimed Empire of Shurima, has resurrected the its ancient capital and has made his mission to resurrect the old Empire as well. Time will only tell as to what political relations Shurima and Noxus will have in this new political landscape. Zaun The empire shares a friendly relationship with the nation of Zaun. Mercenaries from the nation were recruited by Noxus during their invasion of Ionia, the most heinous of them being and his biological weaponry. The brand of mass death and destruction the madman unleashed remains a festering scar on Ionian history. When the necromantic reanimation of , proved problematic for Noxus due to his lifetime of injuries, a prevailing scholar of Zaun named Professor Stanwick Pididly provided the solution by forging a new body for the headsman. History The Immortal Bastion Situated in the heartlands of what would later become their empire, the Immortal Bastion was the first citadel to fall to the Noxian tribes. Said to have been built by a dread in a far distant age, the Noxians made the captured city their capital and it has remained so to this day. In the centuries since then, as Noxian armies conquer ever more territories, the city has sprawled far beyond its battle-scarred walls. Old Noxus retains its forbidding character, but the structures beyond its fortifications grow ever more varied as the diverse people of the empire are drawn to the capital by the lure of wealth and glory. Long before the rise of Demacia or Noxus, the revenant known as was once a mortal and brutal warlord-king who ruled the lands of eastern Valoran. He waded into battle bedecked in heavy iron armor and slaughtered all who opposed him, crushing them beneath his ensorcelled mace, Nightfall. After being killed, he managed to gain mastery over the necrotic arts with the help of sorcerers before enslaving them and beginning a reign of terror that would last centuries as time and again, he would be slain, only to return from the grave. Mordekaiser’s bones were key to his unholy reincarnation, and as the centuries rolled on he became increasingly paranoid about their safety. He constructed a monolithic fortress at the heart of his empire that came to be known as the Immortal Bastion. Locked away at the core of this epic stronghold he hid his remains. The Immortal Bastion was eventually besieged by a concentrated alliance of tribes and warbands. During the siege, an unknown thief infiltrated the mighty fortress, bypassing its fiendish defenses to steal Mordekaiser’s skull. His skeleton needed to be complete in order for his resurrection to be enacted, yet fearful of their master’s wrath, his enslaved liches kept the theft a secret. On the walls of the Immortal Bastion, countless enemies fell before Mordekaiser, yet it was not enough to stave off defeat. His fortress was overrun and he was dragged down by sheer weight of numbers. His deadly mace was torn from his grasp and great chains wrapped around his limbs. Confident that he would rise again, he was torn apart and was vanquished for the time being, not aware the his ability to revive had been nullified. While Mordekaiser ceased to exist for the time being, his fortress, the Immortal Bastion, would become the foundation of Noxus' capital. It would not be until centuries later, that Mordekaiser would rise again. Ancient Darkin Influence : Narrated by "This statuette is from Noxus. Yes, Noxus. You know how feel about Noxians, but their city is full of history. It'll take more than dark magic, guards with massive axes, and a creepy to keep me from exploring the most important places in Valoran. Noxus is full of these kinds of statuettes. Usually, they're made as tributes to the nation's greatest heroes, but this one doesn't look like any Noxian war hero I've ever heard of. I know of plenty, too, believe me: pick up any Noxian book and it's probably a way-too-lengthy chronicle of some hero's life, conquests, and the size of their weapon. I wouldn't have looked twice at this one if I hadn't recognized the . Here's the thing that's really nagging me... what's Noxus doing with statues of a figure that shows up in Demacian art, too? When noticed the similarities between the Demacian stained glass and the Noxian statue, I had to know more. I pulled as many books as I could out of the library at Piltover's academy. There are some sections there restricted to everyone but academy graduates. I could have gotten in on my own, but I didn't want to burn any bridges, so I had help me out. Everyone loves that guy. The smaller one is a book of Noxian war poems. Most of what's inside is standard Noxian military fare, but the on the cover captured my attention. The big one right here is an old book of fables and stories. Not all of them are entirely true, but one of them caught my eye. The character in the story is an arrogant general leading his warriors into battle and winning with ease. He has the last of his enemies cornered, but… you know what they say about pride before a fall. A great warrior - that's right, our - appears in the battle. The arrogant general's enemies, men on the verge of death, are inspired by his presence. "They rose from their knees as though he'd lit their very blood aflame," it says. "The shamed general watched as his men were cleaved by an army that had begged for mercy just moments before. His enemies had become murderers and butchers. As they closed on him, the general could not be certain whether they were still men at all." Death to the King Demacian army led by their King, Jarvan I, had pushed Noxian army to one of their city walls. ordered one of his men to bar the gates while the rest forced the enemy soldiers to fight them for every bit of Noxian soil. He demanded that they pushed forwards striding as a giant through the Demacian rabble with one clear purpose: to cut their army's head from its body. Jarvan's royal guardsmen believed they could halt his charge. They were wrong. He cut them down, one by one, until only and the king remained. Battered and fatigued, Sion continued the fight the king. He battled Jarvan beyond the point of breaking and was finally bested… but not beaten. With his dying breath, he locked his fingers around the king's throat and broke the will of a nation. The Demacian King, Jarvan I, was dead. Seeds of Doubt THORN: "The Grand General puts on a brave face, but he takes this loss harder than he lets on. With his most trusted supporter dead, he feels the treacherous eyes of his generals on his back". PETAL: "A successor must be chosen. Demacia's shaken. We can't squander this opportunity"! THORN: "Darkwill sees assassins in every shadow; he is paralyzed by fear". : "No. He is stalling. Darkwill did not become the Grand General by being a coward. Find out why". : "Darkwill's thralls are searching for something. Snatching up articles of the arcane: rituals of blood and bone, relics of the Shadow Isles, and things darker still". THORN: "He desires things we can offer. An interesting opportunity". : "I will bend his ear. If he is receptive, ensure we can provide what we promise". Proclamation CITIZENS OF NOXUS! OUR FORCES STAND ASSEMBLED. WHILE DEMACIA'S LIE LEADERLESS. THE TIME TO STRIKE IS NOW! BY THE ORDER OF THE GRAND GENERAL, WE WILL MARCH ON THE MORROW. WITH THE BUTCHER OF JARVAN AT OUR HEAD. BEAR WITNESS! Regrets DARKWILL: "What did you do"? : "Provided you with what you desired, nothing more." DARKWILL: "This is not what I desired!" : "You sought to raise this corpse to do your bidding once again. In that, we have succeeded." DARKWILL: "Look at him! This... thing has no place at the head of an army. " : "Not as a leader, no. But your friend was never so much a leader as a killer. And he has never been more perfectly suited to that role than he is now. He does not fear, he does not question—he does not die!" DARKWILL: "Damn you. I have no other choice." Dissent To the office of the Grand General, There is no doubt the revenant is an effective weapon. It almost razed the fortress at Andras singlehandedly. However, it's also responsible for nearly as many casualties among our forces as the Demacians. The thing seems to feast on the very act of slaughter. It took a company of heavy infantry to subdue it this time, and it's only getting stronger, hacked to pieces or no. The toll on morale has been heavy. The soldiers find it disquieting to see one of their heroes turned into a monstrosity. It causes them to contemplate how they might be rewarded for their own service. I've had to cull three score regiments for refusing to march aside the thing in battle. I fear the situation will only get worse with time. Respectfully, Grand General, some things are better left buried. Buried ACCESS TO THIS MEMORIAL AND THE SURROUNDING AREAS IS HEREBY FORBIDDEN WITHOUT EXPRESS PERMISSION FROM THE GRAND GENERAL. VIOLATORS OF THIS ORDER FACE PUBLIC EXECUTION. Zaunite Trade Relations Improve At the base of the Ironspike Mountains, along the main trade route between Zaun and Noxus, there lies two smaller villages: Askay and Meland. For generations the people of those villages had been embroiled in a bloody feud. The lawlessness of the region had complicated the development of trade agreements between the two city-states, limiting their interaction to wartime pacts serviced by mercenary contracts and alchemical weapons. However, after some Noxian intervention, both Askay and Meland have put aside their differences and declared their allegiance to Noxus. With the conflict resolved, Zaun and Noxus were now free to pursue more thriving peacetime trade relations. Boram Darkwill departs from Noxus The Demacian soldier who publicly confessed to conspiracy and sabotage in Kalamanda was found dead in his cell yesterday, a victim of Nyzer poisoning. Investigations are underway, but as of yet Kalamanda officials are at a loss as to how such a poison managed to elude the notice of its guards. With news that the prisoner's interrogation was scheduled for later this weekend, suspicious eyes are being cast at the visiting delegations of Noxus and Demacia. Though representatives from both nations denied any wrongdoing, military activity had visibly increased in both camps over the last few weeks. Perhaps most disturbing of all, a carriage believed to contain General Boram Darkwill himself was seen departing Noxus soon after the prisoner's fate was discovered. By all accounts, the ageless, reclusive leader of Noxus hasn't set foot outside of the castle for over two decades. Boram Darkwill Assassinated General Boram Darkwill and his accompanying platoon of Raedsel Guardsman were found slain on the roads not far from the village. Analysis of the scene indicated that the entire troop was eliminated with terrifying efficiency. Noxian scouts were unable to find any traces of an attacking force or any signs of survivors. Swain later ordered the bodies of every slain Noxian soldier be put to fire, as is the Noxian ceremony for fallen ranking officers in wartime conditions. He then accused Demacia for the assault, as they are the only other military on this continent which was capable of it. In a public response, King Jarvan III of Demacia decried the attack, and stated that he did not order the assassination. Swain declined Jarvan's invitation to discuss the situation, which may indicate that the damage was already done. The last remaining natives of Kalamanda, including the mayor and his councilmen, were evacuated from the region. War in Kalamanda The collective fears of Valoran were realized in Kalamanda as the standoff between Noxus and Demacia escalated to all-out war. Initial estimates placed casualties in the hundreds. It appeared that Prince Jarvan IV of Demacia struck the first blow against General Swain of Noxus. According to eyewitnesses, Swain was making his usual rounds of the Noxian camp when he was ambushed by Jarvan. The two became locked in combat, and soldiers from both camps immediately engaged each other in efforts to come to their aid. Though battle between these embittered rivals has been heated, ambassadors from both sides pledged that their forces would refrain from the use of unsanctioned magic. Chancellor Malek Hawkmoon, spokesman for Noxus, called it a "steel and slugs" engagement, a Noxian military term for a physical-only wartime operation. Neither army gained a significant advantage over the other. The bulk of the fighting took place on the fields just outside the village's primary dig site, though the contested area gradually expanded. Prince Jarvan was not seen on the battlefield since his initial clash with Swain, though Noxus' Master Tactician was seen in the front lines, issuing commands and urging his troops onward. Jarvan's absence caused a great degree of speculation that the Prince may have been killed or captured, but the Demacian forces did not falter. Their morale was bolstered by Garen and the Dauntless Vanguard, whose efforts stymied the Noxian offensive at nearly every turn. King Jarvan III reportedly donned his own royal armor, although his exact position remained a mystery. It was likely that , was with him. Kalamanda Pacified In an unprecedented show of force, was conjured bubble over the entirety of Kalamanda, trapping the warring forces of Noxus and Demacia in a mid-battle state of suspension. The soldiers inside were to be extracted and returned to their homes, but the village and its immediate surroundings uninhabitable. Four hundred summoners were sent to the far edges of the Kalamanda conflict, transporting with them a small nexus that was, according to scholars of the Arcanum Majoris, a centerpiece of the Arcanum Vault. Utilizing ancient Urtistani techniques refined by , these summoners undertook an enchantment the magnitude of which hadn't been seen in Valoran since the Rune Wars. A great deal of care was devoted to ensuring that Runeterra sustained the least possible destruction as a result of the spell. Though experts believed the damage to Runeterra is minimal, they have determined that the area occupied by the bubble will be magically unstable for decades. Soldier extraction had begun, and would continue for several weeks. It was a slow and intensive process, as Zilean believed improper extraction may lead to chrono-displasia, a disease he himself endured. Surveyors were dispatched to the village to assess the true extent of the damage, as well as to determine if there would be any way to speed its restoration. Arrangements were made for the families of Kalamanda residents, Summoners accepted responsibility for restricting them from their own homes. Ambassadors from Noxus and Demacia took residence negotiated the safe return of their soldiers, as well as terms for a peaceful resolution to the conflict. Noxus Cries Havoc While a history draped in the glory of combat has hardened the citizenry of Noxus with the expectation of loss, Noxus stands in the wake of a truly unprecedented event in Noxus' proud nation's history. Never before has a General of the High Command been struck down so cruelly or senselessly. Noxus' ancient rivals – having stooped lower than ever in their thirst for our blood – have awakened in us a rage beyond comprehension. Day and night, the howl of our citizen soldiers can be heard echoing through the streets and alleys amid the drums of war and the sharpening of blades. The forges shall burn long into the night as the war machine of Noxus turns! While the High Council of Equity has, in their infinite wisdom, seen fit to intercede against Noxus on behalf of these violators of the League's peace, the people of Noxus remain defiant as ever. With our Eternal General Boram Darkwill struck down, we rally to the side of our esteemed council of commanders. The members of the High Command have put aside their personal vendettas for honor's sake, instead focusing their efforts on a single, shared agenda: to revenge a wrongdoing against our Empire and the people's pride that cannot be allowed to stand. While Noxus' counterattack might be stymied by outside intervention for the time being, they cannot change the resolve that beats in the heart of this defiant warrior of the Empire. Proclaiming Noxus fervor unmerited, they would bid us do nothing while they squabble and debate over the right course. If this is an unjust war it is one begat through the hypocrisy of a state founded pretense of virtue, but the practice of treachery. It was Demacia's own crown prince that struck the first blow after Noxus' legions held their disciplined reserve following their leader's assassination. Accusations of warmongering are as slanderous as they are unfounded, and the other nations refusal to serve justice against these self-righteous murders will not be soon forgotten within our hallowed walls. The time for discourse has passed. A storm is coming. And our memory is long. Forever strong! Ivory Ward Marketplace Destroyed During the night, a battle erupted within the Capitals famous Ivory Ward marketplace late last week, devastating the area's main square. Noxian authorities have ruled the fight a political squabble related to the turmoil still raging in High Command after the death of Boram Darkwill. The black of night shrouded the whole of the Ivory Ward when guards responded to the disturbance in the marketplace area. The Ivory Ward itself is one of the oldest and most wealthy districts in Noxuses capital, and military-assigned guards in the area are sparse because its tenants typically hire private security. Noxus has seen an increase in outbreaks of violence since the attack from Jarvan III and the assassination of Boram Darkwill, as his death has High Command in turmoil over the rightful successor to his title. The power struggle has trickled down into the rest of Noxus as citizens take arms in support of the various Generals vying for the seat of the Grand General. The compromised marketplace remains under investigation by Noxian authorities, and residents of the Ivory Ward have drastically increased their security. No casualties have been confirmed, but one merchant whose stock was destroyed, Vexus Nirac, has not been seen since the day before the marketplace battle. Swain returns to Noxian High Command The turmoil in Noxus following the death of Grand General Boram Darkwill intensified this week when returned to High Command. Upon his arrival, the Master Tactician gained the immediate support of Noxus's prominent military figures, positioning him as the strongest rival to Keiran Darkwill for leadership of Noxus. The seat of the Grand General has remained vacant since the death of Boram Darkwill. Over the past weeks, the controversy over Darkwill's succession turned to outright hostility. Many of Noxus's notorious and powerful soldiers stepped forward in an attempt to lay claim to the title. Thus far, none have remained alive long enough to maintain control over the nation. Keiran Darkwill, the late Grand General's youngest son, remains one of the more ruthless aspirants in this dispute. He has successfully thwarted several assassination attempts, struck down his challengers, and rallied significant support behind his name. Only , one of Noxus's most respected and feared Generals, has earned as much of a following within High Command as Keiran Darkwill. Many predicted the two would inevitably clash and that the victor would rise to the throne. Upon Jericho Swain's return, General Darius forged an immediate alliance with the famed Master Tactician and with this, High Command has become even more divided with those siding between Keiran Darkwill and Jericho Swain. Swain Seizes Power in Noxus defeated Keiran Darkwill in a duel contesting the leadership of Noxus last night, winning the support of High Command. Despite rumors of involvement with the in Kalamanda, Swain has been named Grand General – the highest position in Noxus. High Command remained divided in support between the two men since Swain returned earlier this month. Keiran Darkwill challenged Swain to a duel to settle the dispute, claiming that such a standstill was a "coward's game." Many members of High Command believed this to be a strong move and expected Keiran, a notoriously skilled duelist, to win. Keiran initially had the upper hand but due to Swain's magical tactics, Keiran surprisingly lost. The gathered members of High Command unanimously agreed to swear loyalty to the Master Tactician. With none remaining to protest his claim, High Command named Jericho Swain the Grand General of Noxus.While High Command has embraced his rule, Swain's leadership remains controversial in Noxus's lower houses. Some accuse Swain of willing participation in Heywan Relivash's scheme to obtain Kalamanda. Bridge to the Past : Excerpts from the journal of A shame Keiran failed to enjoy his father's longevity, not that he'd have been able to enjoy the high office at all had I not designed it. The Grand General's chambers harbor many secrets. My secrets now. The elder Darkwill was well versed in the art of necromancy. It will take me decades to pore through his library of grimoires, but that will be time I can steal, as he did. I made a discovery today, one of Boram Darkwill's first dabblings with death magic. It seems he was attempting a resurrection of some sort. But whose return was he seeking? The previous regime was exacting in its manipulation of the historical record, but there is just as much a story to be told by what's missing from the record as there is by what remains. I found it. Deep in Old Noxus lies a memorial that speaks of former grandeur and a fall from grace. Therein lies the man Boram Darkwill attempted to rouse from his eternal slumber. It's still in there, clawing at the walls. I would almost pity it, if I thought it capable of suffering. The Anchor : "I haven't had the pleasure of your company for some time, Grand General". : "You have my favor. That is enough". : "And yet, I suspect you're here to seek the Black Rose's assistance once more". : "The blood of the . How much remains"? : "After the last charade? Enough that you should be very mindful of how you use it. Whatever you intend had best be brief". : "No chicanery this time; my need for subtlety is nearing its end. I must secure my position with bloodshed, and that requires a blunt instrument". : "It sounds as if you have one in mind". : "Let me show you". The Return '}} Blood of Noxus : "When a rebellion pits Darius against the person closest to him, he learns the price of loyalty." 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 05= |-| 06= |-| 07= |-| 08= |-| 09= |-| 10= |-| 11= Trivia General= * The name Noxus comes from the word Νάξος. ** There is a real life island called , which is part of modern-day . ** The name 'Noxus' may also reference Latin nox (night, darkness) and noxa (harm, injury). * The Empire's motto is, "Forever strong!" ** Also there is a common mantra said by some of its citizens: "The lifeblood of the empire is our bureaucracy." * Noxus' history & culture share many characteristics with the : both were founded by nomadic reavers and were known for , despite foreigners' perception as belligerent, brutal, and expansionistic. * Noxian architecture was inspired by real life and , and ((mainly Western European architecture)) and , which might have inspired the Immortal Bastion. * The former leader of Noxus, General Boram Darkwill, was believed to have been assassinated by Demacian forces shortly before the major conflict in Kalamanda. But resent sources would indicate that The Black Rose was behind this plot. * After the release of lore, Noxus has been referred to an Empire (with its own capital city and outer territories) which indicates that its previous classification of a city-state has been changed to a country in the post-retconned lore. * Noxus has a team called the "Crimson Elite", which is the Noxian counter to the Demacian "Commandos". was the first member revealed to be on the team, the second one being . ** The skins officiality within the lore is ambiguous. ** Katarina has an unreleased Crimson Elite skin, meaning she is likely a part of the Crimson Elite. * was resurrected the second time by help of and several Noxian soldiers that gave their lives for the ritual. * Noxus's crest was inspired by , since he is the nations hero. It also represents an Ax, a common weapon used by soldiers in the Empire. * Gateways of dark stone known as Noxtoraa are raised over roads in territories conquered by Noxus. * Tacos are a traditional Noxian dish.Noxian Tacos * The , , , and are Noxian artifacts.RiotRadieblur discusses about new item icons ** The Executioner's Calling is a Noxian weapon, created to aid in their conquest of Ionia. |-|Skins= Ahri ChallengerSkin.jpg|Challenger Ahri Akali HeadhunterSkin.jpg|Headhunter Akali Alistar BlackSkin.jpg|Black Alistar Alistar MarauderSkin.jpg|Marauder Alistar and Olaf Amumu EmumuSkin.jpg|Emumu Annie GothSkin.jpg|Goth Annie Annie FrankenTibbersSkin.jpg|FrankenTibbers Annie Ashe MarauderSkin.jpg|Marauder Ashe and Warwick Cassiopeia EternumSkin.jpg|Eternum Cassiopeia Darius LordSkin.jpg|Lord Darius Dr. Mundo ExecutionerMundoSkin.jpg|Executioner Mundo Dr. Mundo RagebornMundoSkin.jpg|Rageborn Mundo Draven GladiatorSkin.jpg|Gladiator Draven Elise VictoriousSkin.jpg|Victorious Elise Fiora NightravenSkin.jpg|Nightraven Fiora Garen SanguineSkin.jpg|Sanguine Garen Irelia NightbladeSkin.jpg|Nightblade Irelia Jayce ForsakenSkin.jpg|Forsaken Jayce Jax JaximusSkin.jpg|Jaximus Karthus PentakillSkin.jpg|Pentakill skins Karthus KarthusLightsbaneSkin.jpg|Karthus Lightsbane Katarina MercenarySkin.jpg|Mercenary Katarina Katarina HighCommandSkin.jpg|High Command Katarinaà Kayle JudgmentSkin.jpg|Judgment Kayle Kayle IronInquisitorSkin.jpg|Inquisitor Kayle, Revenant Nocturne, and Black Scourge Singed LeBlanc WickedSkin.jpg|Wicked LeBlanc LeBlanc PrestigiousSkin.jpg|Prestigious LeBlanc Lissandra BloodstoneSkin.jpg|Bloodstone Lissandra Master Yi AssassinSkin.jpg|Assassin Master Yi Mordekaiser KingofClubsSkin.jpg|King of Clubs Mordekaiser, Ace of Spades Ezreal, Queen of Diamonds Syndra, Jack of Hearts Twisted Fate, and Wild Card Shaco Mordekaiser LordSkin.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Morgana BladeMistressSkin.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Morgana VictoriousSkin.jpg|Victorious Morgana Nasus DreadknightSkin.jpg|Dreadknight Nasus Nidalee HeadhunterSkin.jpg|Headhunter Nidalee Nidalee ChallengerSkin.jpg|Challenger Nidalee Nocturne EternumSkin.jpg|Eternum Nocturne Nunu DemolisherSkin.jpg|Demolisher Nunu Olaf ForsakenSkin.jpg|Forsaken Olaf Orianna GothicSkin.jpg|Gothic Orianna Orianna SewnChaosSkin.jpg|Sewn Chaos Orianna Poppy NoxusSkin.jpg|Noxus Poppy Rammus ChromeSkin.jpg|Chrome Rammus Rek'Sai EternumSkin.jpg|Eternum Rek'Sai Renekton BloodfurySkin.jpg|Bloodfury Renekton Renekton RuneWarsSkin.jpg|Rune Wars Renekton Riven RedeemedSkin.jpg|Redeemed Riven Riven CrimsonEliteSkin.jpg|Crimson Elite Riven Ryze DarkCrystalSkin.jpg|Dark Crystal Ryze Shyvana DarkflameSkin.jpg|Darkflame Shyvana Sion WarmongerSkin.jpg|Warmonger Sion Swain TyrantSkin.jpg|Tyrant Swain Talon CrimsonEliteSkin.jpg|Crimson Elite Talon Taric BloodstoneSkin.jpg|Bloodstone Taric Tryndamere NightmareSkin.jpg|Nightmare Tryndamere Twitch KingpinSkin.jpg|Kingpin Twitch Urgot ButcherSkin.jpg|Butcher Urgot Veigar BaronVonSkin.jpg|Baron Von Veigar Veigar VeigarGreybeardSkin.jpg|Veigar Greybeard Vladimir CountSkin.jpg|Count Vladimir Vladimir MarquisSkin.jpg|Marquis Vladimir Vladimir NosferatuSkin.jpg|Nosferatu Vladimir Vladimir BloodLordSkin.jpg|Blood Lord Vladimir Xin Zhao VisceroSkin.jpg|Viscero Xin Zhao Media Music= ;Related Music Sion, the Undead Juggernaut - Login Screen| Darius, the Hand of Noxus - Login Screen| Draven, the Glorious Executioner - Login Screen| League of Legends REBORN|Sion log 1- Glory League of Legends REBORN - Fall|Sion log 2- Fall League of Legends REBORN - Rise|Sion log 3- Rise League of Legends REBORN - Reborn|Sion log 4- Reborn Kled, the Cantankerous Cavalier - Login Screen| 2017 Season - Login Screen| VS. 2017 Yasuo vs Riven - Login Screen| |-|Videos= Bard Mountain| Shurima Descent into the Tomb| Rek'Sai Scourge of the Desert| Kled- The Reunion| Darius Fear League Animation Workshop| |-|Gallery= Noxus Prison Arena.png|The Fleshing Arena, Noxus Prime, Noxus (by Riot Artist Gabriel Yeganyan) Sion Update Promo 1.png|Sion's Memorial (Glory) Sion Update Promo 2.png|Sion's Memorial (Fall) Sion Update Promo 3.png|Sion's Memorial (Rise) Sion Update Promo 4.png|Sion's Memorial (Reborn) Noxian crest.jpg|Old Noxus crest File:Noxus Concept.jpg|Old Noxus skyline 1 Noxus.jpg|Old Noxus skyline 2 Noxus night.png|Old Noxus skyline 3 Affiliated Champions Other Related Champions See Also * Noxus Universe Page * Reborn * Cantankerous Cavalier * Progress Day References cs:Noxus de:Noxus es:Noxus fr:Noxus pl:Noxus pt-br:Noxus ru:Ноксус zh:诺克萨斯 Category:Places